


Just A Touch Of Your Love

by MinSuga1993



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Non au!, Other memebers are present but not mentioned, Sharing a Bed, The summary sucks, come yell at me, everyone needs a chan, i didn't read this, it's 7k of pure fluff, it's cute, overuse of commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSuga1993/pseuds/MinSuga1993
Summary: Changbin and Felix are asked to show more PDA in front of fans in order to attract attention. Changbin doesn't like the idea because if he has to be affectionate with Felix he wants it to be real.(That's basically it)





	Just A Touch Of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language i'm sorry for any mistake, enjoy!

Skinship was a huge part of Korean culture.

 

Being an idol meant being able to catch the attention of as many fans as possible. It wasn't hard for Felix to figure out that, an excessive amount of hugs, kisses or any form of PDA between the members of a group were the first thing that made people talk about them. It was unusual for him since in Australia boys didn't show that much affection openly, but it didn't take him too long to get used to it. After all, he had always been rather clingy in his own way.

 

What was still weird for him was how, once a month, the members had to attend a meeting with the company to talk about their progress before the debut. Until that, nothing was particularly strange, if it wasn't for the fact that, each month, studying the views and the comments on every new video they had published, the company chose two of the members who had to be the main focus until the next month. It was unusual to be basically forced to act all over a member for a month straight. Among the group, no one was uncomfortable because of it, but sometimes, having to pretend for a long time, made it awkward inside the dorm, where there weren't cameras to film them and their interactions.

 

It was a Friday afternoon when the company asked them to be ready for the van to pick them up for their usual meeting. As soon as they arrived at the building, they went straight to the meeting room, waiting for JYP and his co-workers to come in. Half an hour later, charts were made and all of them were happy to know that the whole company believed they had the potential to be huge artists among Korean pop.

 

“But” JYP started and Felix knew where it was going to take them, after all, it was the same story every month. “We need some new publicity for the group. People have been going crazy for new couples between the members lately. We decided to show them what they want.” he continued explaining his idea carefully but confidently. “Felix and Changbin, we noticed people like to see you two together. I'm going to ask you to attract the attention on you as much as possible in the month to come” the CEO said, not leaving place for any argument. Even if they had something to say against it, if that was what the company wanted, they couldn't do anything but accomplish their wishes.

 

Felix didn't mind it too much. Changbin and he were rather close so, simply having to make their closeness a bit more obvious was not that big of a deal for him. On the other hand, Changbin didn't seem to agree with him and the whole idea in general. He avoided Felix's eyes during the meeting and, on the way back to the dorm, he didn't sit beside him like he was used to. Felix didn't understand what was bothering him since, even if nobody had ever asked, they were always affectionate to each other in public and not anyway. He let it go, feeling like it was best not to pray. If Changbin had something to say about the whole situation he would have done just that. The next day wasn't in any way different and Felix didn't know how to deal with it. He just let it happen, focusing on dancing and practising instead.

  
  


Something felt different since that day on. Every touch between them felt forced and when the camera was turned off, Changbin would run away hiding in his room not even saying a single word to the hurt boy left alone there.

 

“What's going on between you and Changbin?” Chan asked in English both because he wanted to keep the conversation private and because he wanted Felix to fully understand him.

 

“I don't know, hyung. Ever since they told us to show more affection on camera he has been acting weird around me” Felix explained, hoping Chan knew something more than him about it.

 

“Maybe you should try and talk to him” Chan suggested. He too didn't know what was going on with Changbin, but being aware of the younger's personality, it was hardly possible to grasp what was bothering him if Felix didn't make the first move.

 

“I don't want to force him into telling me about it if he doesn't want to” Felix said, curling even more on himself in his position on the sofa. He hated when things like that happened between him and his members because he was too insecure and shy to actually confront people face to face. Above all, he had never had an argument with Changbin or anything similar so he really didn't know how to deal with the older's behaviour.

 

“Lix, I understand what you mean and it's really caring for you, but you can't just ignore it. It's something the company asked you to do, after all, you can't just refuse.” Chan reasoned calmly, trying his best not to make Felix feel even worse. It wasn't hard to understand he was sad because

of the whole situation, but sooner or later he had to confront it.

 

“I guess you are right. I'll go talk to him now, thank you, mate” Felix said, an unsure smile on his lips, almost if he was scared to confront Changbin.

 

He knocked on the older's door, knowing he was inside alone and they could have some privacy. As he thought, the room Changbin shared with Jisung and Chan was empty, except for the boy lying on the bed. He had a notebook on his lap, probably filled with song lyrics. Felix smiled at the thought.

 

“What's up?” Changbin asked, not really paying attention to whoever knocked too focused on messily writing something down.

 

“Hey hyung. Can we talk for a second?” Felix asked, fidgeting with his hands. He didn't know why, but being there, alone with the older after what felt like forever, made him slightly nervous. What if he was just overreacting? Maybe Changbin didn't have problems with what the company asked them to do. Felix felt a bit stupid for blaming the older without having actually talked to him.

 

When Changbin focused his attention away from the pen in his hand and instead on the boy in front of him, he froze slightly trying to masker it moving from the lying position on the bed to a seated one.

 

Felix kept going pretending like he hadn't noticed.

 

“Ever since they told us to act close in front of cameras, you have been kinda distant. I just wanted to know if everything is okay.” Felix asked, the blush high on his cheeks and the accent heavy in his voice. On the other hand, Changbin seemed totally unbothered by his question and Felix wondered if he was going to laugh at him.

 

“I'm okay, nothing's wrong” Changbin answered shortly, not really looking like he meant the words he said. Felix wasn't convinced, so he just kept quiet, waiting for the older to develop his thoughts. “It's just that I don't like them forcing us to act close just because cameras are on and then ignore each other when their off” Changbin explained, his expression was still firm but Felix could hear something quite similar to insecurity in his voice. He couldn't help but speculate about what was really going on his hyung's mind.

 

“Who said we're going to ignore each other? We've never had. It's not going to change just because of their request” Felix said slightly hurt. Did Changbin think so little of their friendship? Was it just something to show on cameras? Changbin didn't say anything more and Felix couldn't understand if that was really his reason, or if there was something else he didn't want to voice.

 

“I don't understand” Felix started again, now confused after realising something new, “They asked you to do the same thing with Jisung some months ago. You've never opposed to it, at least not how you're doing now” he finished stumbling over the right words to use.

 

Changbin seemed taken aback, almost as if he wasn't expecting Felix to pick up on the detail so quickly. For the first time ever since Felix had come into the room, Changbin looked really nervous. The younger already knew from the latter's expression that, whatever was going to happen next wouldn't have been pleasant.

 

“The fact is that I'm not that comfortable with doing the same with you” Changbin said and he too was surprised by the words. He seemed to regret it the moment he saw Felix's expression so openly hurt and betrayed. He got up from the bed, reaching a hand over to the younger boy who took a step back instead.

 

“Felix, I didn't mean-” he started, hoping to clear the mess he made but Felix didn't let him finish.

 

“No, hyung, it's okay. I understand. I'll just go to the company first thing tomorrow morning so you won't be in any of it” he said, his voice dropping even lower. Changbin would have preferred him yelling at him and getting angry instead of having to see the look of pure hurt on the younger's face.

 

“Lix” Changbin simply said, trying to reach for him once again but Felix was already at the doorstep, his hand on the door handle.

 

“Goodnight, Changbin-hyung” he whispered and, without wasting another second in the room, he closed the door behind his back, leaving a groaning Changbin inside.

 

“I'm so stupid” he said out loud before collapsing face first on his bed.

  
  


“So how did it go?” meanwhile Chan asked the boy who had just exited Changbin's room.

 

“It's okay, hyung. Nothing to worry about” Felix said smiling but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Chan didn't seem to notice.

 

“That's good to hear. Are you in to get dinner with the others?” the older asked, ruffling the younger's hair affectionately.

 

“Ah, hyung. I'm exhausted, I don't feel like going out tonight. I'll just eat something here and then go to sleep” Felix said lightly, trying not to worry the older.

 

“If you're fine with that, I won't force you. I'll just call the others and then we're out” Chan said moving around the living room to find his wallet and phone.

 

“Have fun” Felix exclaimed, putting on a smile even if, all he wanted to do was curl under his warm blankets and sleep the rest of the day away. That's exactly what he did as soon as everyone was out, neglecting dinner all together.

 

When the others asked where he was, finding weird that the only missing was the one who was usually so happy to spend a night out with them, Chan didn't fail to notice the guilty expression on Changbin's face. He wondered what had really happened inside that room.

  
  


The next morning, as soon as practice was over, and Felix could have a moment for himself, he went to the company. JYP was not pleased by the request, but he accepted anyway, knowing it would have been even worse to risk making their interactions look uneasy. Felix was dismissed, after being asked to warn his bandmates they would have had a meet the next day, to talk about some details of their upcoming debut. When Felix got home, he took advantage of the presence of all the members sitting on the couch.

 

“Guys, I went to the company. We have a meeting tomorrow at ten in the morning” Felix announced taking off his shoes and hanging his coat beside the door. All the boys made a sound of agreement and Felix nodded, going to his room to change in his practice clothes.

 

“Wait, why was Felix at the company alone?” Jisung asked the other seven members. Nobody knew the answer but Chan, once again seeing the poker-face on Changbin, seemed to realise something.

 

“Excuse me a second” he said politely, throwing a death glare at Changbin who gulped heavily.

 

Chan went to Felix's room finding they younger sitting on his bed packing his bag.

 

“You went there for the whole couple thing with Changbin, didn't you?” he asked in English without even greeting the younger, who seemed surprised at the sudden outburst.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about, hyung” Felix simply said, his voice hiding all his emotions.

 

“Stop lying to me, I will find out eventually anyway” Chan said soothingly, sitting down on the bed next to the younger. He knew that Felix wasn't the one to get easily angry and, if something was bothering him, making him talk yelling at him wasn't the best way. Like a spell, the closeness to another person seemed to make that facade of his crumble. With a sigh, he lowered his head and gave up.

 

“He said he's not comfortable enough around me” Felix confessed in a bitter whisper. He kept his head low, feeling Chan's eyes fixed on him.

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” the older asked, caressing Felix's arm gently to comfort him.

 

“I don't know, Chris, he just said that. It's not that big of a deal, we solved it anyway” Felix explained, his voice hurt but this time he held Chan's stare, knowing there wasn't anything to do any more. If that was what Changbin felt, he was not going to force him into something he didn't feel like doing.

 

They stayed there for some more minutes until Felix said he needed to go to dance practice because something in the new choreography didn't fit well. The boy went out of the dorm, leaving the other members in the living room, puzzled by the sudden escape. Felix was the first one to enjoy some time together with them, without having to think about all the things they had to practice. Nevertheless, it looked like lately, being in the same room with them, was a terrible punishment for him since he had been running away as fast as possible every time they were all together.

 

“Hey Changbinnie, can I ask you something really quick?” Chan asked as soon as he saw the worried faces of the members. Once again, the only one who more than worried seemed guilty, was Changbin himself. It didn't take a genius to understand that something was off. 

 

Changbin got up, following Chan to their shared room, leaving the six guys behind.

 

“What the hell did you do to him?” Chan asked as soon as the door was closed. He knew it wasn't his place to get angry, but he had always been protective over Felix and, knowing both of them were hurting without even trying to solve it out, made his leader self come out.

 

“Why are you asking me? I didn't do anything” Changbin defended himself taking a step back surprised at the older's boy vehemence.

 

“Ah, so you telling him you're not comfortable around him is totally fine, right?” Chan sarcastically asked, getting angrier by the minute.

 

“Why do you care, it's none of your business. What if it's just the truth?” Changbin bit back, his eyes cold and his voice sharp like it was when he spat verses into a microphone.

 

“Stop being an asshole” Chan exclaimed feeling exhausted “It's bullshit. You two have always been close. I don't understand where all of this is coming from now. You could be dating for how close you are” Chan explained lowering his voice with a heavy sigh. Yelling was never the best option.

 

The relationship between Felix and Changbin was something all of the members cheered. They could understand each other like no one within the group could, so it was legit for Chan to be confused at why it suddenly changed.

 

“Maybe that's the whole point” Changbin said, not giving away anything more, leaving Chan even more frustrated at the mysterious tone he was using.

 

“What, you two dating? That's what you're so against?” Chan asked again, trying to get some reaction back from the younger. However the latter stayed silent, but the expression on his face let Chan understand that he was just waiting for the older to catch up.

 

Like a lightning, a realisation stroked Chan's mind.

 

“Or” he started, carefully choosing his words in order not to make the younger uneasy “You do like him for real” Chan suggested and it didn't take an explicit answer for him to know he got it right. The look on Changbin's face gave everything away already.

 

“I had for a while actually” Changbin finally confessed and it was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He knew he could trust Chan, so he was relieved to finally have someone to talk to about the whole matter.

 

“Why did you tell him you felt uncomfortable then? Wasn't it like a great opportunity to be all over him?” Chan asked, a slightly teasing tone in his voice, hoping it could lessen the tension in Changbin's whole being.

 

“I completely panicked” the younger started, a frown on his face “He came to me and I didn't know how to explain why I was being distant, without letting him know about my feelings” he continued, moving his hands frenetically, letting the words roll freely out of his mouth “I said the first thing that came to my mind but I realised too late how wrong it sounded” Changbin confessed, his voice filled with guilt and hurt. He flopped down on the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted.

 

“I don't understand one thing, though. Why were you avoiding him in the first place?” Chan asked, walking in a circle in front of Changbin, too lost in his own thoughts.

“I didn't want it to be just for cameras, you know. If we had to be all over each other, I didn't want it

to be fake. I couldn't pretend to be happy, knowing for me there was something more behind it” Changbin revealed, his voice lower both from shyness at confessing his feelings out loud and from sadness. He had really messed everything up.

 

“Man, that's deep” Chan said in English, surprised by the fond feelings Changbin was finally admitting. When the younger gave him a questioning look, not understanding the language, Chan kept going switching back to Korean.

 

“I'm not saying you should confess, at least not if you're not ready yet” Chan started, sitting on the bed next to his friend and patting his back gently “but you two really need to solve this out. You can't let your friendship slip away without even trying to talk it out first” the older advised, not knowing what to say more. The only way to make everything normal again was for Changbin to apologize, nothing else could work.

 

“But how do I do that without having to explain why I was distant in the first place?” Changbin asked exasperated, feeling like every option he had was worse than the other.

 

“Maybe you could tell him the truth. Like I said, Felix cares about you a lot. Even if he may not reciprocate your feelings, he will never let you go, you can trust me on that” Chan tried to sound as firm as possible.

 

Changbin knew that Felix was all too kind to be anything but a great friend in any situation, but he was scared the sudden confession could make everything between them even weirder. From the comforting chuckle Chan let out, Changbin realised he had said the last part out loud.

 

“I can't promise you anything, it's your choice. But, think about this, is it better to avoid each other like you have been doing lately, or tell him the truth, risk it and have your friend back?” Chan asked, without expecting an answer from the younger. He got up, leaving a puzzled Changbin in their room.

 

That night the young rapper couldn't fall asleep, too lost in his thoughts. Was it really worth it, throwing away everything they built in the years, for feelings he was quite sure weren't even mutual?

  
  


Meanwhile,  Felix was dancing his heart out in the practice room.

 

Everything he felt was just that bit less loud when the music in the room was blasting through the stereo. He didn't mean to avoid everyone inside the dorm, but being beside Changbin pretending nothing was wrong, was still something he couldn't do. Felix planned to speak with Changbin. He was still hurt and too prideful, but he knew that the tension between the two of them was slowly starting to affect the other members as well.

 

Realising it was already two in the morning and, without having eaten dinner his strength was going away second after second, he packed his bag and locked the door behind him.

 

The walk towards the dorm was peaceful and quiet, the cold breeze brushing over his warm skin. Once arrived at the building, he tried to be silent, in order not to wake his band mates, who were luckily sleeping. Reaching the living room, Felix realised there was someone awake sitting on the sofa. Eager to shower, he didn't stop by, until a voice greeted him making him freeze.

 

“You should be sleeping, hyung. It's late” Felix said, not getting closer to Changbin, a film on mute casting lights on his face.

 

“I realised you were still at the practice room so I was waiting for you” the older explained, a focused expression on his face as if he was waiting up for a precise reason.

 

“Now I'm home. You can go, goodnight hyung” Felix said shortly, already moving towards the bathroom trying to put as much distance as possible between him and the older.

 

“Wait. Felix-” Changbin stopped him, his voice still low not to disturb the other boys. Felix already knew why the older was suddenly talking and waiting up for him. He stopped and turned around.

 

“Do you need something?” Felix asked coldly. It wasn't just because Changbin was trying, he would make it easy for him.

 

“I just wanted to talk to you” Changbin explained, his voice almost shy. Felix wasn't used to seeing him like that, he was almost tempted to give up.

 

“Can't it wait until tomorrow?” he asked instead. His limbs were heavy from exhaustion, and he couldn't wait to take a shower and go to bed.

 

“Please, Lix, hear me out” Changbin pleaded and when Felix dropped his bag on the armchair waiting for him to start, he did.

 

“What I said that day, wasn't what I thought. I panicked and I blurted out the first thing that came into my mind. I've never felt uncomfortable around you and I'm sorry I made you think that” Changbin cleared out and, in the low light of the living room, he looked so small and shy that Felix wanted to hug him.

 

The older moved his gaze, now directly looking into Felix's eyes, trying to make him see how sorry he was. Surprisingly, Felix didn't move and didn't seem to accept the apology so soon. His expression was still empty.

 

“Then why did you say it? I already told you Changbin” Felix started and, too focused on finding the right words in a language that wasn't his own, he forgot to use the honorific. Changbin didn't seem to mind anyway. “If you didn't want to do it you could have just told me, and you did. So I don't understand why you're taking it back now” he finished, trying not to sound as hurt as he felt.

 

Being told, one of his best friends wasn't comfortable around him, was already though enough and now, having him remarking it, wasn't in any way easier.

 

“Because it wasn't the true reason why I didn't want to do that with you” Changbin said and, if he looked intimidated before, he was now completely anxious. Felix couldn't understand why, all of a sudden, the older was so terrified to talk to him.

 

Not so heartless to watch his friends stumble over the words he was trying to voice, Felix gave up on the cold facade and tried to reassure the older.

 

“Look, Changbin-hyung” he said taking a step closer and putting a hand on his shoulder. Changbin's body froze at the contact. “I don't understand why you're so scared to talk to me, but I'm here okay. I'm the same old Felix, so just say what's on your mind” he said, his words not as calming as he hoped for, but it was the best his brain could produce in a foreign language, at three in the morning.

 

“I didn't want it to be just for the public” Changbin whispered and Felix had to take another step closer just to hear him.

 

“I don't understand what you mean, hyung” Felix said and Changbin knew it wasn't because of the language. He was confused and the older didn't know how to say what he wanted to say, without making him run away.

 

He took a deep breath and decided it was the moment to let it all out, even if it meant being faced with a rejection.

 

“I didn't want to act affectionate with you, just because of the fans. Because for me it has always meant something more than just fan service” Changbin explained, still not openly voicing his feelings.

 

“But hyung, you did it with Jisung, why is it different?” Felix asked and he started to think he was zoning out to the important details.

 

“Because Jisung is not you, Felix. It didn't mean anything more than fan service. With you, I wanted it to be real” Changbin finished. He was about to actually say the words that could have destroyed everything but, from the surprised look on Felix's face, the older understood that he didn't need to. Felix had already realised himself,

 

“You like me hyung?” Felix said his deep voice dropping even lower from both surprise and anticipation.

 

Changbin didn't find the strength to say anything else, so he just nodded. Without meaning to, his eyes dropped and rested on Felix's lips, slightly parted in a silent gasp. He could see him gulping heavily, his Adam's apple moving at the attention, but he didn't move away. Changbin, not knowing what told him it was okay to do so, moved even closer, slowly leaning towards the other boy, who seemed surprised but not one bit disgusted.

 

The situation was unreal and Changbin knew that a wrong move could have ruined not just their friendship, but the whole balance within the members and the group itself. He wanted to force himself to stop, but the close proximity to Felix and the adrenaline in his body due to the lack of sleep seemed to make him move instead. Meanwhile, Felix was internally freaking out, not knowing how he should react, or what he should do.

 

After a couple of seconds, having given all the time to the younger to move away if he wanted to, Changbin finally closed the distance between their lips. For a whole moment, the two of them stayed there, lips connected and bodies frozen.

 

That's until Changbin, overcoming the shock, slowly moved his lips against the other's soft ones, while his hands travelled from where they rested before, on Felix's waist, pulling him closer. Felix seemed to wake up as soon as Changbin moved and, without even realising what he was doing, he kissed back, his arms linking around the older's neck.

 

They stayed there, enjoying the closeness, their lips moving together in what was the softest kiss Felix had ever given. Neither of them thought about what it all meant or what they were actually doing, they just tried to savour the moment until the lack of oxygen forced them to pull apart. Still hugging Felix from the waist, Changbin didn't move away, still trying to process what they had done.

Slowly, Changbin started to panic, once again. What if he had forced himself on Felix? His doubt was soon swept away from his mind, as soon as Felix moved his hands from around his neck to his cheeks, smiling brightly at him. He was honestly panicking just as much as the older was, but he didn't want to have a mental breakdown in front of him. Still with the biggest smile on his face, he pulled away completely.

 

“You should go to sleep, hyung. We can talk tomorrow” Felix said and, as gracefully as ever, he moved towards the bathroom, finally able to have that long-awaited shower.

 

Half an hour later both boys were lying on their own beds, mind running too fast to be able to fall asleep. They were both scared, Felix not even processing his own feelings for the older and Changbin too insecure to face them properly. Despite their fears, neither of them could help the fond smile on their lips thinking about what happened.

 

Lulled by the happiness the kiss had brought them they both fell asleep eager to wake up the next morning.

  
  


The next few days came, but no further conversation had occurred about that specific topic. It wasn't like they wanted to avoid it, it was just that being around each other felt normal and natural again. Because of that, they didn't have a reason to actually mention what happened. Even if the conversation never came, it wasn't hard to notice that, between them, something switched again and this time in a positive way. Showing affection felt again like a need and not like a request from someone else and the whole mood when they were together seemed different.

 

The first person to notice was Chan who, with a satisfied smirk, cornered Felix one day.

 

“So, I guess everything between you two worked out” Chan said switching to English, now almost on instinct.

 

“Yeah, you could say that, I guess” Felix answered smiling happily, tying his shoes ready for a full night of dancing.

 

“So, what happened? What made you change your mind?” Chan asked, almost looking like he was waiting to hear something in particular.

 

“Well...” Felix started, wondering if it was okay for him to say what really happened. In the end, he realised that, after all, it was Chan he was talking to. “He- kissed me?” he voiced, his statement sounding almost like a question. There were so many things he still had to process.

 

“Thank god, he followed my advice” Chan exclaimed, clapping his hands happily.

 

“You knew?” Felix asked shocked “How come you've never told me?” he said pouting.

 

“It wasn't my place to tell, mate” Chan explained and it made sense. After all, it was understandable why Changbin was so afraid to admit his feelings.

 

“What happens now?” Chan asked again, moving around the room jumping joyfully.

 

“I'm not sure, we haven't talked about it yet. I'm not even sure we will” Felix explained shrugging pretending like it didn't affect him that much.

 

“How's that possible? You guys like each other” Chan said, now pouting like the five-year-old he really was.

 

“I still have things to figure out, Chris. It's not that easy” Felix tried to reason with him just to see his pout getting bigger.

 

“Is it because it's Changbin or because he is a boy?” Chan asked his voice a mixture of tease and real curiosity.

 

“I've kissed guys back home, I already know I'm bisexual” Felix explained easily, knowing he could trust the older “I've never even thought about something different from friendship with him. I didn't think it could be possible” Felix finished explaining, his bag already on his shoulder ready to go to practice some more.

 

“What would you do if you could have something more with him then?” Chan asked, moving away from the door in order to let the younger get out from the room.

 

“I honestly don't even know what I feel about him, hyung. I need some time to think about it, but for now, I'm glad he isn't ignoring me any more” Felix said and, with that, he started to climb down the stairs, headed straight to the company building.

 

Still in the dorm, Chan closed the door for him, shaking his head with a fond smile, happy his two friends were at least trying.

  
  


Days went on and Felix was starting to feel more and more bothered by the fact he and Changbin kissed. It wasn't in a negative way, quite the opposite actually. At the same time, he understood why the conversation had been so delayed. Changbin made his feelings pretty clear, while on the other hand, Felix couldn't expect to make the older talk, if he, in the first place, didn't know what he wanted.

 

Slowly but surely, he started to notice the small things about Changbin. All those little aspects of him, Felix was sure any friend would pick up. He started to be always more careful around him, always jumpier whenever their skin touched. In the beginning, he was more confused than ever, wondering why his own behaviour changed so much but then, he started to put pieces together. How his heart beat extra fast whenever Changbin's smile was directed at him. How he was in pure awe when he rapped, even if it was almost an everyday occurrence now. Or how, even the smallest compliment, would make his cheeks blush a hot pink and his freckles stick out.

 

It wasn't long until Felix realised that maybe, and just maybe, he had never been against the idea of skinship with Changbin or kissing him because he had always misunderstood his own feelings. Affection for his best friend had become a full-blown crush ready to make his heart combust. And for the first time after the kiss, Felix really understood how hard it was to come face to face with your feelings.

 

He was scared because what if Changbin had regretted the kiss? What if, after all, he didn't want a relationship the same way he did. Felix started to get anxious and, getting up to have a glass of water, his eyes fell on the clock and he sighed.

 

It was already three in the morning once again and sleep wasn't anywhere close. Going back to his bedroom, his feet led him in front of Changbin's instead. He was about to move back to his own when a dishevelled Changbin opened the door. His hair was sticking out everywhere and his oversized shirt was dropping from his left shoulder. He widened his eyes seeing the boy in front of him.

 

“Felix-ah, what are you doing up?” Changbin asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

 

“I couldn't sleep” Felix explained simply, a pout in his voice.

 

He was tired, both physically and mentally and, he was just one step away from throwing himself at Changbin's arms. The situation they were in was emotionally draining. He decided he had enough. No more waltzing around the subject, pretending like neither of them really wanted to talk about it, when both of them were dying to do so.

 

“Hyung, can I sleep in the bed with you tonight?” Felix asked, finally having the courage to suggest what had been in his mind all night long.

 

Changbin was taken aback by the bold question. Being overly affectionate with each other was something they had always done, but sleeping in the same bed was something new. Nevertheless, Changbin agreed being rewarded with the biggest smile on Felix's face. He told the younger to get into bed while he was taking a glass of water for himself. When he got back, he wanted to cry at how cute the sign in front of him was. Felix was snuggled up into the blankets, his hair everywhere and his eyes dropping shut from tiredness.

 

“Move over” he said gently, pulling the covers over himself, lying on the bed beside the other.

 

Their bodies were pressed to each other from shoulders to feet and Changbin was slightly at loss about what he was supposed to do. He could feel Felix breath just beside him and, not knowing if the boy was waiting for him to do something, he decided to turn around facing him. He was now looking at Felix, who was just staring at the ceiling fidgeting with his hands.

 

“You're over thinking” Felix teased quietly, noticing the older was looking at him.

 

“We should talk” Changbin started and both he and Felix felt a weight being lifted from their shoulders, as soon as they realised they were finally going to talk about the whole deal.

 

“I don't want to wake the others up” Felix whispered rolling over, facing the older. Their faces were just a breath away and Changbin couldn't stop it when he put his arm around Felix's waist, just resting there.

 

He agreed with the younger, talking now in the middle of the night wasn't how he wanted for it to go. The members were just on the beds beside them and they didn't want to ruin that little sleep they could get. Changbin nodded, letting the other know they could let the conversation wait until the next day. This time for real.

 

Felix smiled brightly and, just like the clingy guy he had always been, he cuddled up to Changbin, rolling on the other side, just enough to have the older's front pressed flush against his back.

 

“Now cuddle me, hyung” Felix asked, smiling because he immediately felt Changbin's arms hugging him closer.

 

“Goodnight Lix” the rapper said, burying his head against Felix's neck and enjoying the closeness with the warm body.

 

Both of them fell asleep with a peaceful expression and their limbs tangled up.

 

The same smile was on Jisung's and Chan's faces, as soon as they woke up, finding Changbin hugging Felix protectively to his body, the latter looking as safe and comfortable as ever.

  
  


This time, both of them were eager to finally have the conversation they wanted to have. As soon as they had a moment for themselves away from prying ears, they went for it. When that morning they woke up after a peaceful night of sleep, neither of them moved from the warm hug they were sharing, until Chan himself came to make them get up. Because of that, they weren't able to talk first thing in the morning, but neither of the two complained, since just some hours after, they were left alone in the studio, while the others went to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

 

For a moment, they were both standing there, not sure where to start, until Felix took the lead, realising that Changbin had taken the first step the first time, and it was now his turn.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't give you an answer when you confessed, hyung” Felix started, looking straight at the boy sat on the chair just in front of him. Even if Felix already knew Changbin felt something for him, he could help but be nervous about confessing his feelings.

 

What if Changbin had changed his mind about him? The older stayed silent, clearly letting Felix take his time to order his thoughts and find the words to use. Nevertheless, there was a fond expression on his face which gave Felix confidence.

 

“Before that day, I had never even thought a relationship could be possible. Not because I don't like you hyung, quite the opposite actually” Felix said and, even in the dime lights of the studio, Changbin could still clearly see the fierce blush on his cheeks. He got up, moving closer to him.

 

“I've always cared more about you hyung, it just took me a while to realise my love for you isn't the same as my love for my other friends” Felix finished and it was as close as a confession he could get without combusting. He lowered his head, too shy to look at the other. The latter moved right in front of the other, who was standing in the middle of the room, with his blonde hair covering his face but his red ears still very much visible.

 

“Than what's that?” Changbin asked, putting his hands on Felix's cheeks, making him meet his eyes.

 

He knew perfectly well the answer, even without it being told, but he was selfishly hoping to hear those words leave Felix's lips.

 

Taking a deep breath and blushing even harder Felix answered.

 

“I like you, hyung” even if he was about to melt, the younger held Changbin's gaze expectantly, and couldn't help but let out a sigh as soon as he was the biggest of smiles blossom on his face.

 

Without wasting another second with words, Changbin covered Felix's own smile with his lips, melting at the familiar touch. This time, Felix was eager to reciprocate and, in a heartbeat, his hands were buried in Changbin's hair, softly pulling at the hair on his nape. Changbin had his hands on either side of Felix's waist and, it didn't take him long to slide them just under the younger's sweatshirt, caressing the warm skin there.

 

Both of them were way too lost in each other, to notice the noises just behind the door of the studio, coming from the hallway. It took them two more minutes, until Chan and Jisung burst in, soon followed by the rest of the group.

 

“Now lovebirds, we've been waiting for you to wrap it up for ten minutes now. We have work to do.” Jisung said with his usual happy aura, not bothered a single bit by finding his bandmates making out in front of them. The two boys were a little bit surprised that even if okay with it, nobody questioned how it had happened.

 

They pulled away nevertheless, Changbin's hand sliding down until his fingers were perfectly intertwined with Felix's own, being rewarded with a bright smile from the boy next to him.

 

“I'm happy you two worked it out” Chan said, patting their shoulders while the members started to fill the room with their loud voices

 

“Yeah, me too” Changbin said, giving a short peck to Felix's plump lips, making him blush at the gesture in front of their friends.

 

“Yah, you two stop it. We have work to do and we need all our producers focused” Minho scolded, a fond smile on his face.

 

The whole group laughed and if Felix didn't let go of Changbin's hand until when they got back to the dorm, nobody said anything.

  
  


(“Studying the views and what your fans want to see, we are asking for you, Felix and Changbin, to show as much fan service as possible. This time we won't accept a no” their CEO said two months later when their usual meeting was scheduled.

 

JYP and his team had a confused expression on their faces, when all the members, except for the two, groaned at the same time.

 

“It's not a problem, sir. We'll do it” Changbin said smiling, just like the boy beside him, their fingers intertwined under the table.)

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on @Felixfrckls if you want to yell at me


End file.
